Anastasia III: Rasputin's return
by jujubee123
Summary: this is a story about Anya and Dimitri's 4 children Alexandra, Nicholas, 'Mitri and Marie. When Rasputins spirit continually invades Alexandra's dreams she can't figure out why. Until the day that her parents tell her their story. Then one dark night....
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Nini again! Here with another Anastasia story. This is going to be about Anastasia and Dimitri's children, the sequel to Anastasia II. This is Anastasia III: Rasputin's return. ****Ohhh**** sounds SCARY right? Well, that is what this story is going to be like. Not as much romance as the 1****st**** one. More like a 'lil fluff. But other wise enjoy!**

"Okay!" Shouted a little redhead from the top of the wide palace stairs. "On your mark, get set… GO!"

The palace children were having a race…again. 8 year old Alexandra Horowitz, 5 year old Nicholas Horowitz, and the twins 3 year old 'Mitri and Marie. They were Anya and Dimitri's children. The youngest of the children were Dimitri, or 'Mitri for short, and Marie. They had Bright brown eyes and jet black hair, the eyes surely coming from Dimitri.

"Alex!" wailed 'Mitri. "Why do I always have to wave the fwag?"

"Because you're too slow to run like the rest of us!" snickered Nicholas. Nicholas was named after his dead grandfather, Czar Nicholas, but he was the exact look-a-like of Dimitri. Nicholas had long, stringy brown hair that always got in his lovely, deep brown eyes. He was fast and energetic and had a way with words. He also had a way of always being innocent when a glass broke, or when Pooka's fur was ripped out, or when there were no more cookies in the once full cookie jar.

"Why do evwybody wun awound so much?" asked Marie with her sweet baby voice. "I'd watha stay here and be lady-like like Mama." Marie never enjoyed getting dirty or sweaty like her other siblings. She was the girly girl of the family, always playing with dolls or trying on some of her mother's jewelry.

"Mama's not lady-like at all!" exclaimed Alexandra. She looked just like Anya. She had big blue eyes, wavy red hair, and full red lips. Despite her young beauty, she never liked wearing dresses or sitting in one spot for too long. Sometimes, Alex would sneak out and ride horses or climb a tree when it was time for her studies. "Remember that time in the winter! She and Papa were having a snowball fight!"

"Can we finish the race now?" asked Nicholas. He was jumping up and down on the top of the stairs, desperately wanting to race his sister down them.

"No you can't!" Said a deep voice from behind. 'Mitri ran down the steps to sit by Marie, who was combing her fingers through her hair, just as Alex and Nicholas turned around. 'Oh no!' thought Alex.

"Oh! Hi Papa!" Alexandra said facing her father with a huge smile. "We were just—"

"How many times must I tell you not to run in the palace?" asked Dimitri. His arms were crossed.

"But Papa we're bored!" complained Nicholas.

"Why can't you play outside?" Dimitri asked his look-a-like son. "It's a beautiful day!"

"Yes but Papa it's too hot outside!" concluded Alex. "And not all of us can sit around and be _ladylike _all day like some people!" she shot a glance at her baby sister.

Dimitri chuckled and put his arms around his children. "Okay fine. Well why don't you go play in the garden? It's cooler out there."

Alex and Nicholas looked at each other. "Sophie's garden?" They asked at the same time.

"Sophie won't mind," whispered Dimitri. "If you don't tell her I let you go I won't tell her you went out there."

"Yay!" exclaimed 'Mitri from below. "We can go pway!"

"But you be careful okay 'Mitri?" called Dimitri to his youngest son.

'Mitri shuffled his feet. "Yes, Papa."

"Okay! Go now!" Dimitri pushed his children along. As soon as they were out of sight Dimitri chuckled to his self then turned around to walk up the stairs, but directly behind him was Anya.

"Exactly what values are you teaching my babies?"Anya asked her husband playfully.

"Our babies," Dimitri said putting his arms tightly around her.

Anya laughed. "Our babies." Then the two embraced each other in a loving hug.

**Okay I made that one short. But only so I can introduce you guys to the new characters. Here's a review. **

**Marie Horowitz—Dimitri and Anya's girl twin. Named after the dowager empress ****the**** more ladylike girly girl of the family. Long wavy Jet black hair and light brown eyes.**

**'Mitri Horowitz—Dimitri and Anya's boy twin. Named after Dimitri (so they don't get confused they call him 'Mitri) always left behind because he's the smallest, but one day he wants to be able to boss his siblings around. Short curly black hair and light brown eyes.**

**Nicholas Horowitz—Dimitri and Anya's 1****st**** son. ****Named after his dead grandfather Czar Nicholas. ****Looks exactly like Dimitri. Loves to play, run, and be mischievous. (Sound familiar?) Very handsome and strong for a 5 year old****. Stringy brown hair that always gets into his eyes****. Deep set brown eyes like his dad.**

**Alexandra Horowitz—Dimitri and Anya's first born child. ****Named after her dead grandmother Czarina Alexandra. ****Looks exactly like Anya. Wavy red hair. Eyebrows only part that looks like Dimitri. Very adventurous and tomboyish. Hates the words Your Highness or Your majesty. Loves her brothers and sister and would do anything for them. This story's main character.**

**Sophie's Garden--OFF LIMITS TO THE PALACE KIDS!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heller! Okay here is the next chapter of Rasputin's return. It's gonna start getting good from here. Well here****'s**** my unfortunate disclaimer: I DO NOT own Anya, Dimitri, Sophie, Vlad, or…even Pooka! **** But I do however proudly own Alexandra, Nicholas, 'Mitri, and Marie. YAY! They are my wondrous creations. (I think I'll steal them from Anya and Dimitri and make them my kids… MUWHAHAHAHAHA!! Just kidding! ****) enjoy the chapter folks!**

"YOU LITTLE!" Sophie exclaimed. "Out of my garden! OUT!"

"But Sophie!" cried 'Mitri. "It was—"

"I do not care who it was!" Sophie yelled. "You kids know that you are NOT allowed in my garden! And it is MS. Sophie too you!"

"Ms. Sophie?" whispered a tiny little voice. Out of no where popped Marie who curtsied in front of Sophie. "It is so vewy cool inside. But Papa say we can't play in deyo. Papa let us play on the patio and—"

"We're sorry Ms. Sophie," Alexandra said stepping in front of Marie. "It'll never happen again."

"It best not!" exclaimed Sophie as the children walked away. When they were clear out of sight Alexandra turned to Marie.

"Marie!" exclaimed Alex. "You were about to tell on Papa!"

"No I was not!" Marie exclaimed back. "I was going to compliment Sophie's beautiful flowoes."

"You mean those dehydrated hydrangeas?" Nicholas laughed.

"Nicki!" Alex shot an annoyed glance at her brother. "Not the right time!"

"Awex!" cried 'Mitri. "Why doesn't Sophie wike us?"

"O, 'Mitri!" Alex whispered giving her baby brother a hug. "She does like us! She just doesn't realize it yet."

"Sophie like me!" Marie boasted.

"Awex, make her stop!" cried 'Mitri even harder.

"Quit being such a cry baby 'Mitri!" complained Nicholas.

"And you stop being such a brat, Nicholas!" Alexandra confronted her little brother.

"You're not the boss of me!" exclaimed Nicholas.

"Mama says I am!"

Suddenly Anya walked down the stairs and shook her head at her children. "What's going on down here?" she asked. Her gentle voice quieted all the children down.

"Well," Alexandra explained. "Nicholas is being a brat!"

"Really?" Anya asked. "How so?"

"He keeps making 'Mitri cry!"

"He cawed me a cry baby!" sobbed 'Mitri. Anya extended her arms as her son ran into them. Then she shot a glance at Nicholas.

"How many times have I told you not to call 'Mitri that?" Anya asked, her blue eyes seemed to pierce her son's soul.

Nicholas bowed his head. "I'm sorry Mama…"

"You don't need to apologize to me!" exclaimed Anya.

"But I don't wanna apologize to him!"

"Are you afraid?" asked Anya with a smirk.

"Nuh-uh!" exclaimed Nicholas. "Nothing EVER scares me! I'm brave like Papa!"

Anya smiled with understanding. "Oh, but darling there was a time when even your brave Papa was very afraid!"

"Papa?" All the children gasped at once.

"Yes, Papa!" Anya whispered calmly.

"When was this mama?" Nicholas asked.

Anya smoothed down her son's unruly hair. "Would you like me to tell you the story?" All the children vigorously nodded their heads. "Alright then. Come with me to the den and I'll tell you the story." Quickly running ahead of their mother, the young princesses and princes ran into the den. 'This should keep them out of Sophie's hair for a while,' thought Anya as she followed her children. She loved them dearly and would give her life for them. Not that she would ever have to, or so she began to think.

Once they were in the den, Anya gathered her children around her and began to tell her story.

"Well my darlings," she began. "In the year of 1916, in the palace where I grew up in Russia, my family was holding a ball…

_Family and friends came from far and wide to cel__ebrate this grand event with us! The party carried on for what seemed like for ever, until my grandmother gave me such a special present, the entire event seemed to stop for me…"_

"What kind of special gift Mama?" inquired Alexandra.

"Shush!" exclaimed Nicholas. "Wait until the story's over!"

Anya chuckled, and then gently kissed Nicholas on the top of his head. "Calm down love! I'll explain.

_My grandmother gave me a beautiful jewelry box, or that's what I thought it was, until she gave me a beautiful necklace that read "Together in Paris". It was the key to open the jewelry box. Once you turned the key, the box opened and twirling around in a waltz were my parents. The box sang a gentle tune that I believe you will know._

_On the wind_

_Cross the sea_

_Hear this song and remember_

Alexandra joined with her mother. "Soon you'll be, home with me. Once upon a December." Alexandra had the most beautiful singing voice, just like Anya. Alex had a voice that could calm the wildest beast, like Nicholas.

"That was beautiful sweetheart," Anya said. Her heart swelling with pride when she knew that her daughter had inherited such a beautiful voice.

_"I was overjoyed with my gift, which was until it was almost lost forever. That night an evil man named Rasputin came into our midst. At that moment the whole world seemed dark. I was too afraid to believe what was going on, so I ran away. But all I heard was, "You and your family will DIE within a fortnight! I will not rest until I see the end of the Romanov line forever!" and the very last sound I heard was a chandelier crashing to the ground._

_I ran and ran until I bumped into one of my best friends, Dimitri Horowitz. You may know him!"_

Nicholas and Alex looked at each other. "Papa?" They exclaimed together. "You knew Papa?"

"Is that when you fell in love?" asked Alex batting her eye lashes, Marie giggled. 'Mitri and Nicholas made a face.

"Well," Anya thought for a moment. "You could say that. But we didn't realize it until later in our lives. Now back to my story.

_Well, Dimitri and I always hung out in private."_

"Why?" asked the 8 year old princess. Anya didn't know whether she should tell her daughter that her father, emperor of Russia, was once a lowly kitchen boy.

"Oh well, my father didn't fully agree with me playing with boys other than my baby brother. But Dimitri was only a year older than me, so we had more in common."

"Oh!" Alex whispered smiling.

"Okay no more interruptions!" exclaimed Nicholas.

"Fine!" Alex pouted. 'She got that from her Papa,' thought Anya.

"Anyway…" continued Anya.

_"Dmitri was the only one that I could talk to honestly so I went to him._

_"Oh, Dimitri!"__ I cried. "That man in there wants to kill me, and my family!"_

_"Don't worry you highness," he replied. "I will protect you!"_

_"You will?"_

_"Yeah!__Of course!"_

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door. __"Oh no!__ I cried, here he comes now!"_

_Dimitri went flying carrying me with him. He ran and ducked behind one of my sister's old doll houses. _

_"__YOUR__ HIGHNESS! WE ARE GOING TO DIE! OH NO! I'M SCARED! IM TERRIFIED __I__—"_

_"Oh shut up Dimitri!"_

The children all giggled. "So Papa really was a scaredy cat like 'Mitri!"

"Nicholas!" Anya said with a warning in her voice.

"Sorry!" he replied looking down at his feet. "And sorry 'Mitri!"

'Mitri didn't reply, he was already asleep and so was Marie. They were curled up in Anya's arms snoozing gently.

"Oh look at the time!" Anya exclaimed, seeing that the sundial outside was shadowed from the night. "It's time for bed! Nicholas no sneaking down stairs for cookies! Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mama," Nicholas replied.

Anya turned to her daughter. "Alex go wash your face, brush your teeth and go straight to bed! No late night riding okay?"

Alex wasn't paying attention. She was too dazed. The story. There was a mystery behind it. Her mother wasn't telling her something. There was more to that Rasputin guy. He did something to her family and she had to find out what.

"Alex did you hear me?" Anya asked shaking her daughter gently. "Go get ready for bed okay?"

"Oh," she replied snapping back to life. "Yes, Mama." As Anya stood up, Alex took Marie from her mother and helped her put the twins to bed. When they were all curled up and were kissed goodnight by both Anya and Alexandra, Marie began sucking her thumb.

"Not very lady-like Marie!" Alex taunted quietly.

Anya laughed heartily. "to bed with you now my dear!" She embraced her young daughter in a hug. "I love you."

"I love you to Mama," Alex whispered, drinking in her mother's sunny, sweet scent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! As you can see I've changed Anya into a mother. Now we all know that she isn't so prim and proper but she wants to set a good example for her kids. Don't worry though, I'll bring in a chapter that as Anya being her old sarcastic, fun, self again. Now it's time to bring in a new character! YAY! ****Another one of MY creations.**** sighs to self with satisfaction **** ENJOY! REVIEW!!**

The night Alexandra went to bed with the thoughts of that story in her head. The name Rasputin scared her to no end. And the lullaby her Mama used to sing to her every night when she was Marie and 'Mitri's age, now had a history. She wanted to find out what. She needed to find out what really happened to all her mother's siblings and what really happened to her grandparents. Soon after a while of thought, Alexandra drifted into sleep.

_**Alexandra's dream**_

_Alexandra suddenly was in a dark place. The floor was of hard stone and gravel. She looked around her, and it seemed as if she was trapped in a maze of green bushes. Though the place looked familiar…_

_"Hello!" she called. The way her voice echoed off the stone wall in the distance seemed familiar too. She stood up, dusted her nightie off then looked around some more. 'Of course!' she thought realizing where she was. 'This is the old palace courtyard!' She could barely remember living here with her parents when she was four. Nicholas wasn't even born yet. But she could remember her mother and father shielding her and holding her as they ran along a broken stone bridge, somewhat like this one._

_"Alexandra…" an eerie voice called her name. It sent chills down her spine. _

_"W-Who's there?" she stammered._

_"Alexandra…__" the voice said again. Suddenly a dark figure became present. __"Oh young one!__ You look exactly like your mother!"_

_"H-How do you know my mother?" Alexandra asked backing away._

_"I'm a family friend…" The dark figure whispered. The figure came towards her and ran a long, bony finger along her cheek. Alexandra turned to bite him. The figure flinched away. __"__Ooooh__ She's feisty like her Mama too! My dear do not be afraid! I heard than you want to find out the truth about your mother's past."_

_Alexandra nodded. "But what does that have to do with you?" she asked._

_"Oh a great many things," he answered. "Know more about your mother's past than even your Mama and Papa!"_

_"You know my Papa?" Alexandra was astonished. How come she never met this man if she knew her Mama and Papa so well? And where was she. "Tell me, sir… where __am__ I?"_

_ "If you please __It__ my child… You're on a journey to your past…" Then he disappeared. And Alex woke up._

'My past?" she thought as she woke up.

"What was that dear?" asked one of the palace maids. She was straightening out her clothes for her.

"Oh, it was nothing Julia," she answered with a smile. "Anyway why do I need to wear that dress today?" She commented looking at the beautiful red and pink dress that she hated. Her mother loved it

"Oh," replied the maid. "Your mama says that they'll be guests coming today! Ms. Sophie's Nieces!"

"You mean Claire and Fantasia?" Alexandra asked partly with dismay and partly with happiness. She loved it when Claire came to visit because Claire loved to play and get messy. She and Claire once stole strawberries from Sophie's garden and she never found out. But Fantasia was Claire's stuck up lady-like princess of a younger sister, and was trying to mold Marie to be just like her. Her only weakness was Nicholas. She and Nicholas were around the same age but she thought that he was very handsome. A slight crush, but Alex and Claire made sure that Nicholas paid Fantasia no mind.

Alexandra quickly got up and began to get ready. Julia had already drawn a warm bubble bath so she gathered her scrubbers and got into the tub. As she thought about her best friend visiting she couldn't help but remember what the voice in her dream had said. "If you please it my child… You're on a journey to your past…"

**Yes another short chapter, but I wanted to get the 1****st**** dream out of the way.****Anyhoo**** please review this chapter!!!!!!! I worked pretty hard on it ****cuz**** this is my first adventure. I've only written pure romances so wish me luck! PLEAZE REVIEW!!!!! ****Lol**** thank you oh and Sophie's nieces aren't really Sophie's nieces you'll see later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here's another one! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I just got back from almost breaking up one of my friends relationships so I thought hey why not write another chapter! Enjoy it! Review it! Love it!!! **

When Alexandra finished getting her dress on, Anya walked into the room.

"Oh!" exclaimed Anya. "You look so beautiful, darling!"

"Mama!" complained Alexandra. "Do I have to wear this? Claire and I will be playing all day today anyway!"

"Yes Alexandra!" Anya said trying to keep her patience. But then she remembered that she was exactly like her daughter when she was 8. Anya smiled at her young look-a-like and placed a finger gently on her nose. "I'll tell you what though! You can change into your frock if you and Claire decide to play, okay?"

"Alright then," Alex said with one of those Dimitri like pouts. Anya kissed her forehead.

"Good, now let's do something with your hair. Are you going to wear it in a braid like that? Or do you want it down or—"

"Mama!"

"Okay okay fine. You can wear it in a braid." Anya giggled at her tomboyish child.

"I'm sorry Mama… I guess I'll never be like Marie, huh?"

"Of course not! You'll always be Alexandra! Your brothers and sister love you for who you are. So do your Papa and I. You are special!"

"You have to love me! You're my family! Other than that no one else loves me for who I am…"

"Vlad? He loves you!"

"Vlad's my grandpapa isn't he? He has to love me too!"

"But he's not…"

Alex sat up a little straighter. "He's not what?"

"Nothing darling! He's your family! Anyway one day there will be someone who will cherish you no matter what goes on!"

"Mama… what are you trying to hide from me?"

Anya was taken aback. "Where is this coming from?"

"No where Mama…" whispered Alexandra, seeing that her mother was a little uncomfortable and surprised.

Anya shook her daughter's words from her head then changed the subject. "Can you come help me get 'Mitri and Marie ready?"

"Of course Mama," Alexandra answered. 'What is she trying to hide?' Alex thought as she followed her mother into the twins' bedroom. So was Vlad related to her or not?

When Alex walked into the room, the twins were up bouncing around in their crib.

"Good morning, darlings!" Anya exclaimed kissing them on the heads.

"Good mowning Mama!" The two babies called out. "good Morning Awex!"

"Good morning!" Alex picked 'Mitri up from his crib and twirled him around and around.

"Wee-hee!!" cried 'Mitri.

"Alex," her mother said gently, her sweet voice was full of laughter. "Don't make him too dizzy okay?"

"Right sorry Mama."

"Awex, why are you pretty today?" asked 'Mitri calmly.

"Is she not pretty everyday?" asked Dimitri walking in kissing all his little ones on their foreheads.

"Well she must be after all she is _my_ daughter!" Anya cooed proudly. Dimitri put his arms around Anya's waist and squeezed her tightly to him. Anya gently rested her head against his chest.

"You mustn't be pwoud Mama!" warned Marie from her crib.

"Where is that big vocabulary coming from my dear?" asked Dimitri with a laugh.

"Fantaya!" Marie said happily. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Cair's coming?" asked 'Mitri excitedly.

"Yes," answered Anya. "_Claire_ and _Fantasia_ are coming to spend the week with us!"

"A whole week?" Alexandra jumped up and down excitedly. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "She's here!" Alexandra gently put her baby brother on the floor and rushed out the door and down the steps with 'Mitri following close behind. Marie struggled to get out of her crib so Dimitri lifted her out and placed her on the floor. She ran to follow her siblings.

When all the children were gone Dimitri lifted Anya's chin up and gazed into her blue eyes. "We have such a beautiful family!" he exclaimed.

"Yes we do!" Anya exclaimed back. Gently Dimitri lowered his lips to hers in a kiss. Slowly Anya brought her arms around the back of his neck and played with his soft brown hair. Dimitri squeezed his arms even tighter around her waist. They felt as if they were floating.

When they parted Dimitri gazed into Anya's eyes once again. "Wow…" he whispered. "Haven't had one of those in a while!"

Anya chuckled then traced his face with her finger. "I love you…so very _very_ much Dimitri Horowitz."

"I love you too Anya Horowitz. More than you'll ever know."

Anya desperately wanted to kiss her husband again, but then realized that only three of her children came to her presence that morning. "Wait… Dimitri where's Nicholas?"

Dimitri looked as if he was awakened from a dream. "I don't know… he'd better not be getting himself into trouble. Or else it'll be me and him!"

"He better not be terrorizing poor felicity again!" Anya whispered referring to palace house keeper. The two parents rushed into Nicholas' room to find him in a full suit, trying to fix his tie. Anya giggled and thought this may be a father son moment so she stepped back to let Dimitri into their son's room. Dimitri kissed Anya on her forehead then walked in and crouched on the floor next to Nicholas. Anya stood there for a moment and marveled at how much her darling son looked like his father. She sighed to herself then walked away.

"Good morning, Nicki," Dimitri said softly to his son.

"Morning Papa," Nicholas answered barely paying any attention to him. He was to busy trying to straighten out his tie.

"No, no, no son!" exclaimed Dimitri. "You're going about it all wrong! You're supposed to dress fancy at _dinner_ so Mama will give you extra dessert! Not in the middle of the morning!" Dimitri laughed.

"Papa!" exclaimed Nicholas now facing his father. "Don't be so childish! Fantasia and Claire are coming right?"

"Yes," Dimitri replied nodding his head with understanding. "So you want to look nice for Fantasia, right?"

"Not Fantasia Papa! Cla—" Nicholas stopped himself. "No Papa! It's just because we're having company!"

"Right…" Dimitri whispered sarcastically. "Well you might want help with that tie."

"Okay," Nicholas answered. He stopped and allowed his Papa to squat in front of him. Dimitri fixed Nicholas's tie, shoes, mismatched socks, and changed his blouse (which was stained).

"There!" Dimitri said with a sigh. "Now you look sharp like your Papa!" Nicholas ran into his Papa's arms with a smile.

"I love you papa!" Nicholas whispered his brown hair mingled with his father's.

"You too, Son," Dimitri gently squeezed Nicholas back, remembering how it felt when he first held his newborn baby boy. Then he pulled away, looking into Nicholas's innocent brown eyes. "Now go! They're downstairs!"

"They are?"

"Yes, go!" Dimitri gently pushed Nicholas out into the hall as the 5 year old toddled down the stairs. Dimitri sat and leaned back against the young prince's favorite toy lion with a sigh. Suddenly Anya walked in and sat beside him, leaning her head on his chest. "They're growing up so fast Anya! I don't know if I can bare it!"

"But they are growing up beautifully," Anya answered. "Everyday Alex is becoming more like you."

"But she looks exactly like you."

"Yes but I see some of your personality!"

"You do?"

Anya nodded. "She is starting to dress nicer at dinner for desserts too!"

"How did you know we did that?" Dimitri asked in shock.

"I'm a Mama!" Anya exclaimed standing up. "I'm supposed to know everything! Like how you really should be careful about what you say to 'Mitri! He's my Mama's boy!" Anya chuckled then walked to the stairs to greet the guests.

Downstairs, the palace kids were hopping up and down in front of the door.

"Viola! Sandra! Open the door somebody!" exclaimed Alex.

"Huwie huwie huwie!" cried Marie.

"Okay, little ones!" called Felicity from the kitchen. "I'm coming!"

As soon as Felicity opened the door, Claire bounded in and threw her arms around Alex, her best friend. "Alex I've missed you!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, I've missed you too!" Alex exclaimed in return hugging Claire. Claire pulled away and looked down at the other children.

"Hello everybody!" she exclaimed. She playfully ruffled Nicholas's hair, kissed Marie's forehead and lifted 'Mitri into the air. "How's my little Dragon?" Claire whispered into his ear.

"I'm fine!" 'Mitri answered happily. He took a strand of Claire's golden hair and gently tugged it.

"Wheyo's Fantaya?" Marie asked tugging and Claire's dress.

"She's in the car!" answered Claire setting 'Mitri down. "You can go out to her if you want."

As 'Mitri and Marie walked out to the car to greet Fantasia, Claire put her arm around Alexandra.

"I have so much to tell you!" she exclaimed. "My cousin is also coming with us…"

"Yay!" cried Alex. "More girl fun the merrier."

"_He_," emphasized Claire. "Is a complete loner! He is living with us now and has no other place to go since his mom died.

"The poor thing!" Alex exclaimed.

"Not really! When he's not being by himself he's a bully! Always taking Fantasia's dolls and breaking my hair ties!"

"I have plenty of them left! You can have some of mine! Come on let's go to my room."

The pair walked upstairs arm in arm just as Claire's cousin Jonathan came into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is the next chapter of the reborn Romanov's

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of the Reborn Romanov's! Sorry it took so long but I've been mighty busy!**

Alex and Claire spent the whole day in the room. Talking about her mother's story.

"Rasputin?" Claire asked in disbelief. "What mother in her right mind would name a child that?"

Alex shook her head. "That's not the point Claire! I think my mom has more to that story than what she told me and me brothers and sister…"

"Like what?" Claire asked combing her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Something…." Alex could really say what she thought, but she knew there was something there! "Something—"

"Evil?" said a voice at Alex's bedroom door. There was a young boy, about 11 years old. Blonde hair, light brown eyes, and a nice smile.

"What do you want, Jonathan?" Claire looked viciously at the boy. "Don't you know its inappropriate to—"

"Yes!" Alex answered the boy. "It feels like something evil… What do you know about Rasputin?"

"A lot," the boy answered smoothly. "What do you need to know?"

"Everything!" Alex jumped at the opportunity. "Who is he?"

"I'm not telling!" the boy came out of the doorway and began to walk away.

"But… you asked what I needed to know!" Alex jumped off her bed and started after the boy.

"I never said I'd tell you!" he giggled and with that he ran away.

Every instinct in Alexandra told her to run after that boy and beat him up. But Claire stopped her.

"And that's the boy I was telling you about," Claire whispered shaking her head.

"Well," Alex said looking at the spot where he left. "That was NOT very nice…"

"Told you… But don't get caught up with that!"

Anya walked up behind the girls. "Claire! You didn't say a WORD to me since you've gotten here!" Anya exclaimed playfully.

"Sorry, Ms. Anya!" Claire ran and gave her a hug.

"But honestly where have you too been all day?" Anya asked kissing Claire's forehead.

"We've just been talking in my room Mama!" Alex answered.

"All day?" Anya laughed. "About boys?"

Claire and Alex looked at each other. "Gross!"

Anya laughed even harder. "I'm only kidding! Come on it's lunch time! Papa made pumkin pie!" Anya smiled reffering to her husbands excellent cooking skills.

"We're not hungry Mama!" Alex exclaimed to her mother.

"Speak for yourself…" Claire mumbled to Alex. "I love your Papa's pie!"

"Well, I atleast want you to meet Claire's cousin, Jonathan," with that Anya pushed her daughter down the stairs and into the dining room. Claire followed close behind. As they made their way downstairs, Alex's eye caught the cellar door. Her memory flashed back to a time when she and Nicholas, curious young toddlers, went to the cellar door.

_Flashback_

_Young Alexandra and 2 year old Nicholas were playing ball in the palace (like they were told MANY times not to). Suddenly Alex found a small door under the staircase._

"_Awex?" Little Nicholas began. "What dat?"_

"_I dunno…" Alex ventured closer. She wanted to find out! Slowly, Alex touched the doorknob and began to turn it._

"_What are you doing?" called Alex's father running down the stairs. "Get away from there!"_

"_Why!" cried Alex._

"_Because I said so!" Dimitri had more worry than anger in his eyes, but little Alex couldn't detect that._

"_But Papa—"_

"_No BUTS!" Dimitri looked at his daughter and son closely. "Listen… I don't want either of you to EVER go down into the cellar! When your Mama has you baby brother or sister I want you to tell them this too!"_

"_W—" Alex started._

"_BECAUSE I SAID SO ALEXANDRA MARIE HOROWITZ!" yelled Dimitri. Tears welled up in Alexandra's eyes. Her Papa never yelled at her… _

_Dimitri felt as if he had murdered his daughter. He hated seeing tears coming from thoughs eyes, looking exactly like Anya's._

"_Understand?" Dimitri ended his speak gently. Alex and Nicholas nodded. With that Dimitri walked up the stairs to talk to his wife about how terrible he felt._

Alex still never learned about that cellar. 'Maybe they didn't want me to get locked in or something,' Alex thought. 'I'm older now! Maybe Mama will tell me.'

Alex took a deep breath and faced her mother. "Mama?" Alex started. "What's in that cellar?"

Anya stopped walking. "What…?"

"The cellar!" Alex replied cheerfully, she didn't realize her mother's fear struck look. "I mean… when me and Nicky were little Papa said we couldn't go in! But I thought that since we are older, we can't get hurt in a cellar or get locked in or something so—"

"Darling… there's nothing important in the cellar…"

"But than why did Pa—" Alex was cut off.

"You ask a lot of questions you know Alexandra…" Anya answered sharply.

"But Ma—"

"Hush!" Anya exclaimed angrily, but just like Dimitri, Anya's eyes were brimmed with worry. "Just listen for once! End. Of. Discussion."

Anya stalked away ahead of her daughter. 'We'll have to tell her once day…' Anya thought. 'Everything…'

XX

At lunch, when everyone was eating Dimitri's pie, Alex whispered something to Claire.

"Tonight," Alex whispered. "We're going into that cellar…"

"But your Mama said—" Claire began.

"Who cares what Mama said?"

"Wow," Jonathan leaned in and shook his head. "And I thought you were a Mama's girl!"

"Mama's girl my—"

"Alex!" exclaimed Claire. She turned to Jonathan. "You're so rude JON!"

"No…" Jonathan answered back snippily. "You two just can't whisper!" he snickered.

Claire rolled her eyes, but Alex looked at him curiously. 'What makes him so mean?' she thought. 'I intend to find out! But first…'

"What do you know about Rasputin, Jon?" Alex inquired.

"Who told you that you can call me, Jon?" Jonathan's brown eyes flashed with mirth.

Alex's insides flashed anger all through her body. "Just tell me what you know about, Rasputin!"

Anya and Dimitri looked up at each other. Their deep love for the well-being of their children passed between their gazes. Anya, looking down at the dessert, spoke:

"What was that, dear?" Anya's usually smooth voice came out as a choke.

"Mama," commented 'Mitri, who didn't like to feel tension in the room. "Do you got in ya throat? 'Cause I wanna pet!"

Anya giggle at her son. He was so innocent! Alex was glad for 'Mitri changing the subject.

"Almost got caught!" Jonathan snickered. "Heh Heh!"

Alex's insides boiled. But then she found a better way to deal with Jonathan and his ways. Take it like a joke, then fight back.

Alex got a napkin and handed it to Jonathan. "You got something gross on your neck! …Oh wait that's your face!"

Claire giggled and Jon was taken aback. No one had ever made fun back before! He was caught off guard for the first time by this scrawny, tom-boyish little girl!

Jon smiled for the first time since he arrived (and it wasn't a smirk.) "Fine! If you want to know about that _guy_ meet me tonight when everyone is asleep. I'll help you look in the cellar."

Alex looked into his eyes. "Why should I trust you?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Because you want answers and I have them!"

Alex looked him up and down then smiled. "Touche… Tonight when my Papa starts to snore…. Alright?"

Claire giggled. "How will we know when he starts to snore?"

Alex's blue eyes lit up. "Trust me! You'll know!"

Claire laughed. And both and Alex and Claire were both surprised to find that Jonathan was laughing too!

"Your pretty funny kid!" Jon laughed.

"I'm only a year younger than you!" Alex retorted. "I turn 10 next month!"

Jon rolled his eyes again. "…your alright for a snippy little princess… friends?" he stuck out his hand.

Anya hesitantly met her hand with his. "…Friends." And they shook on it.

**A/N: How was that? Review and tell me please! And don't count on anything happening between Alex and Jon right now! (they're only 10 and 11) but keep an eye out for it!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Next chappie up

**A/N: Next chappie up! Now Alex, Claire, and Jon are becoming friends.**

Alex and Claire laid in Alex's big pink canopy bed. Alex hated pink, but Sophie bought her the bed. They snored lightly, pretending to sleep.

Anya and Dimitri did their nightly rounds to check on the children. And Alex, being the oldest, was always checked last. When they reached Alex's room, Anya sighed.

"Dimitri…" Anya pressed her forehead to her husband chest. "Darling, she getting so close…"

"I know…" Dimitri stroked Anya's hair. "But if I have anything to do with it, she'll never find out."

"But she has to find out sometime! And plus Raputin was destroyed!" Alex jumped in her "sleep".

Dimitri replied hesitantly. "I don't know, Anya… It feels like he's still here… waiting…" then they moved on back to their room.

After a few seconds Claire sat up. "Well that was—"

Alex covered her mouth. "SHHHHH!!" Alex listened to her parents close their door. She waited a while then uncovered Claire's mouth. "Good they didn't lock it!"

"What happens when they lock it?" Claire asked.

"They play stupid grown-up games and make dumb animal noises," Alex answered. (A/N: sorry I just HAD to put that in! She's 9 remember?)

"Ohhh…"

"Yeah," Alex nodded and braided her ponytail. "They should be asleep soon, just rest for a while…"

XX

Fantasia was in the guest room brushing her brown curly hair. "Ninety-eight… ninety-nine… one hundred! Finished!"

Suddenly, she heard someone tip toeing close to her room, she peered out. It was Nicholas sneaking into the kitchen.

Fantasia smiled and fixed her hair. She was going to impress him!

Now, Nicholas, being very handsome for his age, was only 5. He didn't care much for girls more than he cared about a bag of oatmeal raisin cookies. To him they were just annoying. Except for Claire, all girls had cooties to him. But, he especially hated, Fantasia Windorf. Yet, here she came out of her room.

"Hi, there!" she called very grown up like.

"Hi…" Nicholas whispered.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a normal tone, very loud for 11:30 at night.

"Could you hush?" Nicholas replied bitterly. "I don't want to wake up my Mama and Papa!" The poor "innocent" little boy was just trying to sneak some extra pie up to his room.

"Well why don't you want wake them up?"

Nicholas was barely paying attention to her. "I want pie…"

"I could help!"

"Nope!" with that he walked away. Now he didn't just hate girls, he despised them for making him almost miss his pumpkin pie.

Fantasia looked hurt. (A/N: As you can probably tell, this little girl is only 5 but waaaay too grown up.) She had to find some way to his heart or at least his mind.

XX

An hour later, the palace filled with vibration.

"Okay!" Alex exclaimed shaking Claire. "He's asleep let's go!"

"Your Papa snores like that?" Claire asked with a smile.

"Uh huh!" Alex laughed.

"How does your Mama sleep?"

"She says, 'I love him too much to notice!' YUCK!"

Claire giggled. "I think that's so romantic!"

Alex's eyes became unreadable. "Were you dropped on your head as a baby Claire?" 

Claire rolled her eyes. "We're supposed to meet Jon right?"

"Yeah, let's go!" the girls slipped on their slippers and made their way downstairs.

After a while they met up with Jon. "Okay," Alex whispered. "What do you know?"

"Not even a hello?" Jon laughed.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Just tell us! The cellar is under the stairs so talk while we walk."

"Okay," Jon began and kept eye contact with the girls basically the whole story. "Rasputin was a man."

"Obviously!" exclaimed Claire.

"SHHHH!!" yelled both Alex and Jon.

"Anyway," continued Jon. "He was the confidant to Czar Nicholas… your grandfather princess and—"

Alex's skin crawled. "Don't call me Princess, Jonathan. It makes me sick! Call me Alex."

"Okay Alex," Jon smiled. "Call me Jon."

"And call me Claire!" whispered Claire quickly. "Now that we all know each other… could we please get on with the story?"

"Right… Anyways, Rasputin was secretly trying to take the throne from Czar Nicholas. When Czar Nicholas found out from his daughter… Anastasia." Alex's face lit up. "Then he banished Rasputin from the palace, his family, and all of Russia. But Rasputin sold his soul to evil for the power to destroy the whole family."

"Well, he had no life!" exclaimed Claire with a giggle.

"SSHHHH!!" cried Alex softly.

Jon continued. "So he did…. He destroyed your Grandmother, Grandfather, and all your aunts and uncles. Only one person, survived."

Alex swallowed. "My Mama…" Jon nodded. "But, Jon… how do you know all this?"

Jon's eyes flashed with an emotion Alex couldn't detect. "Uh… my Mama told me these stories before she… died…"

"Oh…" Alex didn't want to say more. She didn't want to bring up old feelings about Jon's Mama. "Well… look there's the cellar…"

Jon nodded. "Okay… Let's get some clues!"

Alex smiled and nodded. The pair walked off ahead of a sleepy Claire. 'Oh, brother… look at those two!' Claire thought with a giggle.

"Claire!" Alex whispered. "Come on!"

Claire ran a little faster and tried to keep up with Alex and Jon. When Alex reached the cellar, she slowly opened the door. It was dark and dusty. If anything, Alex was deathly afraid of the dark for some reason. But she sucked up her fear and walked down the stairs in the cellar.

"It's spooky down here…" commented Claire.

"Oh, quit whining!" exclaimed Jon.

"Leave her alone Jon," Alex said pushing Jon to the front of the line. "Just walk."

Jon rolled his eyes at Claire. "Fine."

As the walked further into the cellar, it became colder. Claire found a light and switched it on. Lots of jewels and sparkly things suddenly lit up.

"Woah…" the three whispered together in awe. They separated and each looked for something. Jon digged up a pile of jewels, Claire was trying to unlock large chests, and Alex was unwrapping dusty cardboard boxes.

After hours, Claire fell asleep in a pile of old dresses, Jon and Alex couldn't find anything. Suddenly, pain struck Jon in his side. He screamed painfully waking Claire.

"Jon!" exclaimed Alex softly hoping her Mama and Papa didn't wake up at the noise. "Jon what happened?"

"I have to go!" Jon tried to whisper. "I'm sorry!"

"Well thanks for your help Jon!" Alex smiled and touched his shoulder. Their eyes connected and Alex's friendliness made the pain go away for a second. Then it came back.

Jon ran away quickly and, making sure Alex and Claire couldn't hear, he slipped away through the palace door.

Alex watched after him for a while until Claire exclaimed:

"I've found something!" Alex scrambled over to her. Claire had found a book, on the front it said, 'Anastasia- October 1915'.

"This is… my mother's diary…"

**A/N: ooooohhhhhh! Getting juicy huh? Review please! I did two chapters in one night! Commend me!! Lol :) **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Next chapter

**A/N: Next chapter! Yay!! Disclaimer: I don't own Anya, Dimitri, Vlad, Blah Blah Blah…**

**Here's who I do PROUDLY own:**

**Alexandra, Nicholas, 'Mitri, Marie, Claire, Fantasia, and of course pretty boy Jonathan.**

Jonathan ran out to the lake behind the palace. He faced the waters and waited till they glowed a ghoulish green.

"Okay," Jon spoke to the water. "I'm here what do you want?"

The waters spoke to Jon, but only he could hear it. "I. Told. You. To. Trap. Her." The voice said cruelly. "Not BEFRIEND the little twerp!"

"Stop screaming you dumb old ghost!" Jon yelled to the lake. "I'm doing it! I'm trapping her."

"Oh… but I don't think so!" A little stream of water rose up from the lake and tapped Jon's chest. "Your heart… says different!"

Jon slashed the water with his hand. "My heart wants my mother back!"

"Give me the girl… and you can have your mother! It's as simple as that!"

"I'll get you the girl! I'm not befriending her!"

"Well then why were you helping her discover who I am? Now those dreams I've been sending her will never work!"

"So what am I supposed to do? Tell her it was a joke? She'll never forgive me!"

"Who cares?!" the waters roared.

Jon covered his ears, (which was no help because the voice was in his head). "I DON'T!!"

"Then don't get caught up in fantasy's of having her as one of your little "bosom friends"!"

"I've never had a bosom friend…" Jon mumbled.

"WELL DON'T MAKE HER YOUR FIRST!!" the voice screamed even louder this time. "I'm finished with you for now boy!" then the waters turn to the normal color.

'I'm sorry Alex…' he thought to himself.

XX

Alex and Claire sat on Alex's bed that night and read Anya's old diary.

_December 24, 1916_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Dimitri and I were alone in the gardens! I taught him how to waltz! He's a lovely dancer for a kitchen boy! _

"Kitchen Boy?" Alex stuttered. "My papa was a KITCHEN boy?"

"What does that matter?" Claire asked innocently. "He's Czar now right?"

"Yeah," Alex answered. "But it DOES matter! My mama and papa lied to me again! They never told me this!"

"Alex!" Claire protested. "Maybe it was none of your business! And it still isn't!"

Alex stood up from her bed. "Who's side are you on?"

"Yours of course! But if what they're trying to hide from you is that big, maybe they were trying to protect you!"

"Protect me! From what? A lie?" Alex's face grew red.

"Alex!" Claire patted her shoulder and gently tugged one of her long red braids. "Just calm down… Let's read some more…"

Hesitantly, Alex sat back down on her bed next to Claire. "…Continue…"

"Okay…"

_We were supposed to dance for all to see in the ballroom at the Catherine Palace for the anniversary party! But he got too shy… and besides that, he says he thinks my parents wouldn't approve! Why not? He's 12 and I'm 11! And besides we're best friends!_

"That's what she said then! But hey she married him!" Claire commented.

"Keep going!" Alex exclaimed softly.

_Anyways, I over heard that evil man Rasputin was trying to find some way to steal the throne from my Papa. Oh, please! Like he'll EVER get that far! I'll beat him up before he gets the chance!_

Claire was shocked at how much young Anya acted like her daughter. She wondered if Alex would mature like that one day…

_I tried to tell Papa! But he wouldn't listen! Now that man came back and is threatening to kill us all!_

"So Jon wasn't lying…" Alex exclaimed.

_I wish Papa listened to me in the first place! One day, I'll have a daughter and trust her with everything! I might even share this diary with her!_

Alex coughed. "Yeah… right… sure Mama…"

_Dimitri said that he won't let anything happen to me or my family! Isn't that sweet? But he keeps hiding from Rasputin at every corner! Hee hee! _

_1:30 am_

_Diary… I just wanted to leave a few words to you before I need to leave. Rasputin and his evil ways struck the palace… we can't find Alexei or Olga and everyone is going into a rage… I'm scared. _

_Dimitri if you find this… I have to go but I'll miss my best friend! I have to go with Grandmama. Thanks for listening all these months diary!_

_ Anastasia Marie Romanov_

The girls were left speechless. "That's it?" Claire asked turning the pages.

"That's it." Alex concluded closing the book.

"What more is there to Rasputin?" Claire asked with a slight yawn.

Alex sighed with disappointment. "Who knows…. Come on. Let's get some sleep."

Alex pulled her covers over her head and started to drift off. And when she did…

_Dream___

"_My child!" said that creepy old voice. "I see you've found your mothers old diary!"_

"_Who ARE you?" Alex exclaimed to the man in her dream._

"_I am…RASPUTIN!" he rolled his "R" and added some maniacal laughter._

_Alex stood her ground and folded her arms. "Am I supposed to be afraid?"_

"_That wasn't scary?" Rasputin asked slowly coming to the light._

"_Not to me!" Alex retorted and turned around. "Anyways, what do you want?"_

"_The pieces of my reliquary…" Rasputin answered. "Bring them to me and I will spare you life and the life of your brothers and sisters."_

"_And you will leave my family alone?"_

"_Yes, my dear! _I _will definitely not touch anyone in your family!"_

_Alex hesitantly thought about the offer. "Okay... but, how do I get them?"_

_Suddenly, an evil looking old map appeared in front of Alex. It was a map of Russia and Europe. "They are scattered all over Russia... but most are located in Paris…"_

"_Paris?"_

"_Find the pieces and I will spare you!" Rasputin laughed louder and more evil than ever. Then poof he left._

_Alex looked around at where she was standing. She wasn't awake yet. But she saw a young couple walking away. She looked closer and snuck up behind them._

"_But why did you give up the crown for me, Anya?" said the man. Alex was shocked. 'That's what Papa calls Mama!' _

"_Because I'm in love with you, Dimitri!" the woman answered. "That's all that matters!"_

"_MAMA!" Alex exclaimed. The couple didn't seem to hear her. "Papa?" There was still no response._

"Awex!" called a little baby voice. "AWEX!"

Alex sat up in her bed and looked to find little 'Mitri sitting at her feet. She wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning, 'Mitri! What's up?"

'Mitri hated that saying, because he never knew what it meant so he just ignored her when ever she said that. "Mama and Papa are wooking for you!"

"They are?" Alex felt anger burning inside her. "I don't want to talk to them…"

"Why?" 'Mitri asked innocently.

"You wouldn't understand… Where's Claire?"

"Eating bweakfast with dat mean boy Jon…" 'Mitri answered swiftly.

"Alright!" Alex ran downstairs nearly knocking her brother onto the floor. "Thanks 'Mitri!"

She needed to tell Claire and Jon about the dream. When she reached the dining room, the first thing she did was drag them into the living room where no one was present.

"Rasputin came to me in a dream last night…"

Jon looked down. He remembered what Rasputin had told him last night. He couldn't befriend, Alex. "Why should we care?" he answered.

Alex took it as a joke and laughed. "Because any idiot can care so of course you could!"

Jon couldn't help but smile. Alex was a true person wasn't she? "Touche…"

"What did you dream about?" Claire asked. Alex explained everything about the dream. The answers she got, the pieces scattered, and the couple she saw walking away.

"Jon," Alex turned her blue eyes on him. "Do you know anything about Rasputin's reliquary?"

He nodded. "The reliquary holds all the evil Rasputin needed to kill the Romanovs."

"What happened to it?" Claire asked.

Jon replied slowly facing Alex. "Your mama destroyed it…"

"Destroyed what?" said a sleepy voice coming into the living room. It was Dimitri.

"Nothing Papa!" Alex answered quickly.

"Don't nothing, Papa me Alexandra!" Dimitri never sounded so mean. He motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen, leaving the other two behind.

Once in the kitchen, Alex sat in a chair and listened to her father. "Alex… I don't know what you think you know about—"

"Were you always a royal Papa?" Alex asked her father.

Dimitri didn't know what to say. "W-what?"

"Were you always a royal??" Alex asked again.

"What!" Dimitri exclaimed again. "Where did you— what did you— does that matter? Am I not royalty now?"

"Well yes but—"

"Where did you get that thought from?"

Alex looked into her father's eyes. He was upset alright… but Alex took a deep breath and told her father: "I saw it in Mama's… Mama's old diary…"

"WHAT!" Dimitri was even angrier now. "Did you go into the cellar? I told you time and time again not to go NEAR that cellar! And you went in it?"

"What are you trying to hide from me Papa?"

"Hide from you?" Dimitri's heart filled with sadness for a second. He never wanted his daughter to find out what happened… but now she might need to… "Alex… your Mama and I are just trying to protect you!"

"How is LYING to me protecting me?" Alex jump out of her chair and faced her father. "Is it too much to ask that you just tell me, _Kitchen Boy_?"

At those words, Dimitri felt ashamed of himself… Coming from his own child that hurt tremendously. "That's it young lady!" Dimitri said softly, choking on his own voice. "Go to your room!" Alex turned away and stormed up the stairs. "AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL I SAY SO!"

Anya came walking down just as Alex fled up. "W—" Anya said to her daughter as she ran. Alex didn't stop to reply. Anya faced Dimitri. "What happened?"

Dimitri strode towards Anya and held her close. "She called me… Kitchen Boy…"

Anya looked up. "What? H-How did she—"

"She found your diary… She went into the cellar…"

Anya felt tears come to her eyes. "Oh, no…" Anya knew that Alex had inherited most of her adventurous spirit from her. "I should have never told them that story… Dimitri… what are we going to do?"

"Tell her…"

**Hmmm…. will Alex stick around to listen? Hope your liking it so far! Please review! Don't just add to alert list or something like that!**

**Chapter 8 is coming soon!!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Lucky for you guys I like this story so I'm going to keep on going

**A/N: Lucky for you guys I like this story so I'm going to keep on going! Yeah yuh! Look out for Bartok in this one!!**

Alex stayed in her room all day. She wouldn't even let Claire come in and talk to her. 'They probably think that I can't be trusted…' Alex thought. 'If I go after the pieces, they'll know that they can trust me…' So just there and then Alex decided to go after the pieces.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. "I'm coming in!" called Nicholas's voice. "Hey, you up for a game of hall tag?"

Alex just shook her head. "No, thanks Nicky…"

Now Nicholas loved his sister (even though she was an icky girl!) He didn't like seeing her so sad. "What's wrong?"

The tears came to Alex's eyes again as she explained everything to Nicholas. Being five, once his sister started to cry, he curled up against her and patted her back. "It's okay, Alex!" whispered Nicholas. He didn't really get any word his sister had just told him. Except for fact that the family was in trouble, and he didn't like trouble. After a while he left to play hall tag with 'Mitri, all the while thinking of a plan toget OUT of the trouble.

As soon as he left, Claire and Jon walked in. Claire sat next to Alex on the bed and patted her hair.

"I'm going to find the pieces," Alex whispered looking directly at Claire.

"What?" Claire wrapped Alex into a hug. "When? How?"

"Tonight," Alex concluded. "I'll sneak out through the back and find my ways from there."

"But everyone knows you're the princess!" Claire exclaimed.

"I won't bring my pretty dresses…"

"But—" Claire began to protest.

"You can't go alone…" said Jon softly, moving nearer to the pair of girls. "We're coming with you!"

"We are?" Claire asked standing up. "We're going to embark on a journey through the forest and Paris to find the pieces of something we know nothing about?"

"Yes," Jon replied. "And I know everything about the reliquary."

"So we're set! Tonight, we go."

"Your parents—" Claire started.

"Only care about their stupid little secret… not me… come on guys help me pack…"

XXX

As the kids packed, and little white animal was fluttering over the palace grounds with a pink companion. A French bat named Jannette.

"Bartok, darling," Jannette asked. "Why are we traveling this way again?"

"I thought I'd check up on Anastasia," he replied in his strong Russian accent. "See how she doing with her— ahhhhhh!" Before Bartok could say anything else, a big gust of wind pulled him down towards the lake.

"BARTOK!" shouted Jannette trying to fly after him, but she wasn't fast enough.

Bartok was pulled into the water and he kept going down. 'Not again!' He thought. Suddenly, the force pulled him with a sharp turn. He crashed into some rock, giving him a massive head ache, then when he regained consciousness, Bartok found that he was in an under water cave.

"Ow…" Bartok mumbled patting a growing bump on his forehead.

"Bartok…" whispered a ghostly voice.

Bartok jumped. "What the—"

"Bartok…" the voice said again. "It is I… Rasputin…"

"Master?" Bartok was in shock. "Your STILL alive?"

"In a matter of speaking…" Rasputin's voice came as a whisper. "When that little demon girl and her lover defeated me, they kill my body not me… and I still am not in peace!"

"Oh…" Bartok didn't care anymore. He had given up on Rasputin's ways long ago. "Too bad… can I go back to land now?"

"NO!" the cave shook with Rasputin's loud voice. "I need you to help me…"

"I don't think so, Master," Bartok replied. "Now, I've got a little lady friend waiting for me so I'd—"

"You don't help me and I'll kill you BOTH!"

"What do you need master?" Bartok replied quickly.

"Help the little girl, Alexandra," Rasputin whispered.

"I don't know any Alexandra's except the dead one…"

"Not that one!" Rasputin whispered. "Anastasia's little girl…"

Bartok couldn't help but smile a little. "You mean…"

"Yes, Anastasia and her little lover have 4 children," he giggled then quickly changed his expression. "They make me sick… especially that spunky one…"

Bartok thought for a moment. He never disliked Anastasia, but he did dislike Rasputin. Why not help the little ones?

"Master," Bartok exclaimed bringing Rasputin back to reality. "What do you need me to do?"

"She is going to look for the pieces of my reliquary…" Rasputin answered. "Go with her… you know where they are! But only give them clues…"

"Why?"

"Because it's more fun!"

"Sure that makes life much easier…" Bartok mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Master… uh… when does she leave?"

"Tonight at mid-night," Rasputin replied. "Now GO!" with that Bartok was pulled and pushed back to the surface.

"Where's Jannette?" Bartok yelled to the water behind him as he shook his wings dry.

"Finish the task and you'll get Jannette! GO!!"

So Bartok flew to do his task.


	9. Chapter 9

This one is written from my boys POV

**Hey! It's been months now and I'm ready to give you guys another chapter! Lol I know its been a while but I hope you enjoy this one!! Please read and review to tell me if you really truly want more!**

**XXX**

Jon, Claire, and Alex stood waiting in the hall closet that night. It was almost time for them to leave.

"Alex…" Claire whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," the red-head answered plainly, not looking at her friend. "This is how they would want it." Alex referred angrily to her parents. "Right?"

"Alex…" Claire continued. "Your parents love—" Suddenly, the church tower clock struck 12.

"Shut up!" Jon exclaimed covering Claire's mouth. He looked Alex into her eyes. "Ready?"

Alex gave a brief nod. "Let's go save my family." Jon felt a tight knot rise in his chest.

As soon as the bell finished ringing, the triplet made their way out of the palace and towards the streets of Russia.

XXX

Anya awoke suddenly with a start. "Something's wrong!" she turned and tried to shake her husband from sleep. Of course, that didn't work. So she took the glass of water from her nightstand and wetted his face.

"AH!" he sat up. "What? What?" then he noticed the worry in Anya's blue eyes. He put his arms tenderly around her. "What's wrong?"

"Something happened…" she answered. "I can feel it! Something's wrong!!"

"What? Anya… calm down!" Suddenly, rain began to pelt the windows and flashed. Grave fear pulsed through Anya's body.

She looked wide-eyed at Dimitri. "The kids…"

Dimitri squeezed Anya a little tighter. "Do you want to check?"

Anya nodded and held his hand. "Come with me."

The pair rose from the bed and checked the twin's room first. 'Mitri and Marie were sound asleep. Then, they checked Nicholas. He was there with crumbs flaking around his mouth, sleeping with his feet on the headboard. A lump grew in the two parents' throats as they approached their eldest daughter's room. The door was closed, and neither one of them wanted to open it. So they held hands and slowly opened the door together. Inside of the pink room, Alex's sheets were ruffled… but there was no Alex in it.

Anya dropped to her knees and cried. "It's all my fault…"

Dimitri draped his arms around her trying to hold back his tears. "She couldn't have… run away…"

Anya turned and buried her face in Dimitri's strong chest. Neither of them stopped the tears from flowing.

"My sweet little angel…" Dimitri cried silently. He remembered holding Alexandra for the first time and calling her that the minute she was born.

XXX

"This is a sign," Claire cried. The three children sat under a large board of in an abandoned warehouse to protect them from the rain. Claire hugged her knees to her chest and rocked herself. "This is sooooo a sign Alex…" Jon rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, Claire!" Alex exclaimed. "We'll be fine!"

"Oh really?" Claire protested. "We're off searching for pieces of a broken glass for an evil spirit who wanted to kill your family in the past; and you're so POSITIVE that we'll be fine?!"

Alex touched her shoulder. "Maybe you should get some sleep…" she suggested. "We'll start searching in the morning." Claire, who's green eyes were bulging from fear, simply nodded and laid her head on Alex's lap.

Alex turned to Jon who was playing with his sleeve. "You haven't said much," she commented. "You okay?"

Jon nodded. "Sure…"

"You're not afraid?"

"I have nothing to lose…" he replied. 'Just something to gain back.'

Alex nodded in reply, but she still wanted to keep the conversation going. "Thanks for helping me." Jon gave a "hmph" and continued picking at his sleeve.

"Why don't you talk?"

"I don't feel like it."

"What else do you know?"

"Lots."

"Can I ask what happened to your mother?"

"NO! You can't!" the young boy exclaimed. "In fact, you can stop talking! Better yet, don't even LOOK at me!!"

Alex glared at him, squinting her blue eyes. "Fine…" (A few minutes pass) "Have you ever had a friend Jon?"

Jon gave her a side glance. 'Does she EVER stop talking?' he thought. "No," he answered.

Alex put on a shy smile. "I could be your friend…"

A pang of pain hit Jonathan's side. "OUCH!! NO! I don't need a friend!"

Anger flooded Alex's veins and hot tears came to her eyes. "So why are you helping me?"

"That's none of your business…"

"Technically, this whole situation isn't any of your business either! Maybe you should just go back to the palace…" Alex turned her head to the side and wiped away a stray tear.

Jon felt guilt in his heart. She was the first person to ever even consider being his friend. Rasputin said don't be her _bosom friend_. He never said anything about being her _buddy._

"Hey…" Jon whispered. "I'm… I'm sorry okay?" no response. "You can talk to me all you want!" no response. "Alex I'm sorry! I never say sorry! At least accept my apology!"

"No…"

"Can we be buddies?"

"No…"

"Can I tell you more about Rasputin?" No response. "Got you there."

Alex looked up at him a flashed a slight smile. She stuck out her hand. "Friends?"

Jon shook his head. "Buddies."

Alex cocked her head to the side then finally shook on it. "Buddies!" Alex suddenly cracked a yawn. She looked around, but there was no where for her to rest without getting wet.

Jon scooted closer and patted his shoulder. "Buddies look out for each other right?" Alex smiled sleepily and nodded. She gently rested her head against her new buddies shoulder and fell asleep almost instantly.

Jon smiled then yawned himself. Where would he sleep? He looked around then got an idea. He turned his gaze to the top of Alex's red fuzzy head and gently rested his forehead. 'This could be the start of a beautiful buddiship!' He thought.

**XXX**

**Haha wasn't that sweet? More to come guys! Just hang in there! Jeez… it's so weird because I haven't updated since Christmas lol. The beginning may be slightly awkward but that only because I was getting into the swing of things! ENJOY!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm in a happy mood so I think I'll write a second chappie! Bartok is coming in this one! Oh and don't worry! I intend to finish this story completely! Just not anytime soon. It'll be done over the course of a year. **

**XXX**

The next morning, Claire was the first to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and slowly stretched her arms; careful not to bump the board over there heads. She was cold, and damp, and hungry. To make things worse, there was an icy drizzle going on outside.

"UGH!" the poor girl groaned desperately. 'What I wouldn't give to be at the palace… with leftovers of Alex's Papa's pie!' her stomach screamed at her. Soon, her inward complaints stopped when she saw Jon and Alex.

Alex's head was rested on Jon's shoulder and Jon's head was on top of hers. Their hands were also joined.

Claire giggled. "OHHHH!" she exclaimed. "Look at _you _guys!" Blue and Brown eyes flew open as the pair realized the position they were in and they sprang apart.

"Morning," Alex whispered briefly.

"Morning," Jon replied stretching his body away from Alex.

Claire giggled again then batted her eyelashes. "Awww you guys are so cute!"

"Oh, shut up!" Alex and Jon exclaimed simultaneously. There voices seemed to echo through the yard. The children froze. What if someone heard them?

Suddenly they heard something that sounded like a small flag flapping in the breeze. The freezing rain pelted more heavily against their makeshift shelter.

"This is all your fault!" Jon exclaimed pointing at Claire. "Now someone's coming for us!"

"What?" Claire yelled back. "I'm not the one who—"

Alex's face turned white. "Shh… they're coming closer…"

Claire and Alex latched onto each other and squeezed their eyes shut. Jon, trying to play the fearless one, lifted his head and clenched his fists into the ground; though his heart was racing.

"Wow…" a tiny voice said. "You guys look scared!"

"AHHHH!!!" came Claire's high pitched scream.

Jon covered her mouth. "QUIET! It's a…a… white… talking… midget bat…" the young boy was in shock.

Alex and Claire opened their eyes. "HUH?" they cried. There, floating in front of them was the smallest bat they had ever seen. And more than that, it was talking!

"Woah, woah! Hold on a second Mister!" the bat exclaimed flapping in front of Jon face and poking at his nose. "I am NOT a midget bat! The name's Bartok!"

"Jon…" Alex whispered. "Why is it talking?"

Bartok turned his gaze on Alex and his eyes grew wide. "You…"

"What?" Alex put on her come-any-closer-and-I'll-kill-you face.

"You're… Anastasia's daughter!"

Alex grabbed Bartok in her hand and squeezed his wings tightly against his body. "What's it to you?"

"Let… m-me go… and we can… talk… about it!" Bartok choked. When Alex let him go, the poor bat flopped to the ground with a soft thud. "Okay," he said brushing himself off. "See little princess, I knew your mother in the past—"

Alex's face twisted up with disgust. "My mom was friends with an albino bat?"

"You sure a feisty little kid!" Bartok placed his hands on his hips.

"_Your _Bartok??" Jon inquired.

"Yes sir!"

"You're the one help helped, Rasputin?" another pain ran through Jon's side. "OUCH!"

"You helped the man that kill my family?" Alex's brows furrowed.

"I never helped! I… just stuck… around…" Bartok answered shuffling his feet. "But now I'm here to help you!"

Jon's heart rate sped up. 'What is Rasputin up to?' Jon thought.

"Help me?" Alex picked up the bat and squeezed him again. "What makes you think that I would trust you?"

"Alex," Claire whispered putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Let him go… maybe there is something he can do!"

"You want help from a bat?"

"A _talking _bat!" Claire exclaimed.

"Named… B-Bartok!" sputtered the tiny creature.

Alex waited a while, then hesitantly placed Bartok onto her palm. "Okay…" Alex shrugged. "How can you help?"

"I know where the pieces to that reliquary are hidden!" Bartok answered proudly.

"You do?" Jon inquired. His heart rate sped up again.

"Of course!" Bartok puffed his chest out. "But I can only tell you where in clues…"

"How come?" Claire asked innocently cocking her head to the side.

Bartok scratched his head in thought. "How… come?" he mumbled. "Uh… 'cause… I'm not the best with… directions…?" The triplet looked suspiciously at the small white creature in Alex's hand.

"…Makes sense…" Jon broke the silence. Alex glared at him. "What?"

"You think we can trust him?" Alex inquired forcefully.

Jon merely shrugged. "I think so."

"Me too!" Claire cried. "And besides, he's sooooo cute!"

Bartok smoothed back his over-sized ears. "I've been told that once or twice…" Claire giggled.

"So that's it then?" Alex sighed. "We follow the bat?"

"We follow the bat!" Claire and Jon replied in unison.

Alex twisted one of her red curls around her finger. "Fine…"

Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps mixed into the sound of the freezing rain. The three children, and Bartok, huddled close.

"Hey!" called a deep voice. A man with a grizzly black beard and two dark black eyes looked under the small shelter. "What are you kids doing here!?!"

"I think that's our cue to run…" Jon mumbled. With that, they all barged as quickly as they could from under the board and into the rain. They ran and ran until they reached a small patch of woods and the sound of mumbling from the stranger was inaudible.

Alex placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath as Bartok plopped onto her shoulder. "I think we lost him!" he commented between breaths.

Jon giggled as he thought of Claire in hysterics. "It's okay Claire… bre—" he stopped himself as he realized that the was in fact no Claire shouting at the top of her lungs. "Alex, where's Claire?"

Alex's face turned white as a sheet. "I don't know!" The pair split up and looked everywhere, screaming her name until they were sure that Claire was no where nearby.

"I can't find her!" Jon exclaimed.

"Me either!" Bartok commented.

Alex took a deep breath. "She's probably back at the junkyard… I'll get her!"

Jon raised an eyebrow. "What? You can't go back by yourself!"

"You can come with me…" she stretched out her palm as Jon hesitantly placed his hand in it. "Let's go!" And the two took off running with Bartok flying close behind.

Jon was already out of breath when they were out of the woods, but Alex kept on going and was almost dragging him behind. He was impressed! A girl had never out run him before.

Alex's only concern was finding Claire and felt a shock of relief as she heard Claire's small voice crying: "HELP!!!"

"We're coming!" Alex called back. Finally, the junkyard was insight and so was Claire, who was trapped in an old, underground cellar. The grizzly man was walking away mumbling "That should teach her…" Jon and Alex rushed to help pull Claire out, only to hear the angry shout of the man.

"I guess you want to be thrown in there too, eh?" he bellowed.

"Get Claire out of there," Alex mumbled to Jon. "I'll take care of him…"

"B—" Jon was silenced when Alexandra placed a warm hand over his mouth.

"Shut up and do as I say!!" Jon could only nod and held a worried look on his face.

"Hey, you old scrooge!" Alex exclaimed placing her hands on her hips and facing the man. "Maybe if you shaved that beard you could actually have friends!"

"What!" the man bellowed. "Who are you to tell me this you little twerp?"

Alex scoffed. "Princess Alexandra Marie Horowitz! Heir to the thrown of Imperial Russia!" At that note, Alex kicked the grizzly man as hard as she could in his spot. When he toppled over, she stood over him and laughed. "We may seem pampered… but we royalty can still kick some peasant BUTT!"

Jon laughed as he gave one final heave to pull Claire out of the cellar. "Alright, Alex!!! Way to make him cripple."

"The bigger they are the better they fall!" she replied proudly. As she said that Claire fainted into Jon's arms.

"The smaller they are the funnier they fall…" Jon mumbled with a smirk.

Alex gave him a slight smile. "Let's get her someplace less rainy…" she suggested finally realized how soaked they were. "I'll hold her head you hold her feet."

Jon shrugged and took hold of Claire legs. He knew now that Alex probably knew best… Even if she was a year younger. And she beat up a grown man!

Bartok smiled and perched on Claire's stomach as she lay swinging between her companions. "Just like your mother…"

Alex frowned, and then sadness crept over her. "Mama? Like me… Fat chance…"

XXX

Dimitri stayed in his study all day and night of Alex's departure. He was on the phone yet again with a head officer in France.

"…My daughter… yes…. The princess…. Uh huh…. Red-hair, blue eyes… my eyebrows… yes… thank you… no…. no formalities please…. Just find my baby…." He hung up the phone. Anya was rest against his shoulder falling in and out of sleep with worry. Every now and again a tear would fall.

Dimitri gazed over at his drifting wife. "Anya, get some sleep now… I'll keep searching…"

Anya shook her head. "I can't… not without all my children home…" Another tear fell.

Dimitri reached over and kissed her forehead. "Fine then sleep here… just try and get some rest."

Anya looked at him and then hesitantly placed her head back on his shoulder. "I'm glad at least their safe…" she mumbled as she commented on her other children who were also sleeping in the study. Soon after she fell asleep.

Dimitri turned back to look at his other children. Nicholas lay awkwardly across the floor, while 'Mitri and Marie lay on a few stacks of newspapers. "Nicholas…" Dimitri called to wake up his son.

Nicholas's head snapped up at first sound of his father's voice. "What? Alex? Did we find her!!!!"

Dimitri closed his eyes and sighed. "No… but I want you guys to go to bed… it's late."

"But Papa… We wanna stay and look for Alex!" Nicholas whined loud enough to wake up the twins.

Dimitri sighed again. He was too distraught to deal with whining tonight. "Fine… But first take your brother and sister upstairs and wash up. You guy can sleep on the couch down here but bring some blankets and pillows, and an extra pillow for your mother."

'Mitri rubbed his eyes. "What about you, Papa?"

Dimitri pressed his forehead into Anya's hair. "I'll be fine…" as his children went upstairs Dimitri let a few more tears fall and whim Alpers escape from his throat.

Anya awoke at the sound and lifted her head slightly to kiss his lips. "Shhh… We'll find her…" she let a few sobs run through her as well. "We'll find her…"

The pair held onto each other even more tightly as they tried not to think of the dangers their Alex could be in…

**XXX**

**Awww…. I loved that one. It shows you just how much Alex is like her mother and how much love Anya and Dimitri have for all their children. I almost cried when I wrote in that Dimitri started to cry. Well there it is for you! Oh and Christmas is coming up soon so sometime before winter is over Alex… Wait I'm saying too much! Anyways please REVIEW!!!!!**

**~Niysa**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back again with another chapter! Hope you're liking this story! RR**

**XXX**

After a long night of rest deep within the hidden darkness of the woods, and when Claire finally woke up, Claire, Jon, Bartok, and Alex started on there way out of the woods and into the town.

"Okay, bat," said Alex as she took the lead. "Where to first?"

Bartok sneered at her. "It's Bartok… And the closest piece is in Paris still."

"You gonna give us a clue?" Jon inquired impatiently.

"Hold your horses! I'm thinking…" Bartok placed a hand on his chin and stroked it thoughtfully. "Um… when light crosses darkness… Um… Under the pointed steam of bright… you will find the piece… uh…. Parkedness?"

Jon held his mouth wide and Claire stifled a laugh. "Was that supposed to rhyme? And what do you mean by light crossing darkness?"

"The city!" Alex exclaimed. "At night, the light and dark are basically mixed!"

'Smart too!' Jon thought. "Nice thinking..." he whispered as an unexpected blush crept over his face.

Alex turned to him and smiled. "Thanks."

"What about stream of light?" Claire asked.

Alex shrugged. "We got the first part. Let's just figure that out when we get there." The rest nodded. "The only problem is getting to Paris…"

"You could tell everyone you're the princess like you did with that man!" Claire suggested. "Show off your family insignia and everything!"

Jon shook his head. "That increases the chances of us being captured…"

"And besides… my parents are probably searching…" Alex turned her attention to her feet.

Claire touched her shoulder. "Do you miss them?"

Alex didn't meet her eyes. "Uh… Paris…. Don't we need an exit visa?"

"But—" Claire was cut off by a look of warning from Jon.

He turned his attention to Alex. "Not to go to Paris city. It's only a few miles away. We could take a bus or something…"

"So when do we leave?" Bartok asked.

Alex thought for a second then made a decision. "Tonight. But we can't rest. We need to find away to get tickets."

Suddenly, a rich looking old women was found feeding the birds from her purse.

"You forget that you're royalty," Jon commented with a smirk. "This is wealthy country… And where there are wealthy people…"

"There are poor, forgotten old widows." Alex completed Jon's sentence. "And where there are wealthy widows with no grandchildren…."

"There are free bus tickets!" Claire exclaimed.

"Then there's Paris!" the three shouted at once.

"Now we have to make up a story!" Jon whispered as he brought his group to a huddle. "How about we…"

XXX

Anya was writing a proposal with Marie sitting upright on her lap. "Mama? What's that?"

Anya tried to shake away her worry, then gazed lovingly at her only safe daughter. "It's a sign to help find Alex, Sweetheart."

"Oh!" Marie exclaimed. She snuggled up against her mother the lifted her head and placed a kiss under her chin. Anya smiled. "I miss Alex…"

Anya placed a kiss on her curly brown hair. "Me too, Baby…"

XXX

Some guards, servants, even Vlad and the Czar himself went around Paris hanging up posters about his lost daughter. Everywhere he turned we saw a little red head bobbing in the crowd. One time he really thought he saw Alex and grabbed a girl in a hug. When her mother turned around her response was: "Oh! Your Highness! I've heard about your daughter… I'm sorry! But you can have mine if I can have the 10,000,000 rubles!"

Dimitri was taken aback and stared the woman dead in the eye. "You would trade your own daughter for money!? Don't take her for granted!!! When she's gone your life would never be the same…"

"Yes but—"

Dimitri's voice began to shake. "My family… my children… my daughter is my whole life. When I first held her in my arms the day she was born, I could feel her put a new place in my heart where she alone belonged. You don't know the pride eye felt when my wife finally gave birth to our first child… How could you even think of trading such a precious gift for money! It's woman like you who don't deserve a place in society!"

Vlad gently touched his shoulder. "It's alright my boy…"

"Sir…" the woman bowed regretfully. "I'm sorry…" with that she turned away.

Dimitri sighed. "Wait!" he cried after her. It was such a weak cry that he was surprised it was heard as the woman turned. "Keep an eye out for my baby girl… she looks just like her mother, Anastasia… but she has my eyebrows…" he couldn't help but smile.

The woman nodded and took hold of her daughter's hand. "I'll be sure to…"

Dimitri's face was red and hot with anger and sadness. Vlad patted his back. "Dimitri…"

"Why would she leave us? Doesn't she know what's she's putting her mother and I through? And Claire and Jon… we still haven't told Claire's mother. Alex… she's my baby, Vlad… my little Anya… she always had her mother's adventurous spirit…"

"And she has her mother's nerve and your courage!" Vlad added. "She'll be fine…" Vlad didn't dare say don't worry. He knew it wouldn't help the situation.

XXX

"You guys remember the lines?" Alex asked her crew.

"Uh huh!" Claire replied.

"Of course, bossy pants!" Jon replied defiantly. "I made them up!"

Alex rolled her eyes, ignoring him. Knelt down and lifted a clod of dirt from the ground of that small forest. "Here. Rub this on yourselves!"

"Oh, yuck!" Bartok piped up. "I'm sorry your highness, but that's just… YUCK! Do you know where that stuff's been?"

"You won't even be seen!" Alex replied. "Don't worry! And don't call me your highness."

"Of course Princess!"

"Don't call me that either…"

"Right… Sorry…"

"He's right though, Alex," Claire poked at the mess in her friend's hand. "You don't know where it's been!"

Alex sighed. "God made dirt, dirt doesn't hurt! Put it on your shirt…" Alex then smeared the entire clod onto Claire pink frock. "…and make it work!"

"Ewww!!!!" Claire cried.

"Nicholas taught it to me!" Alex felt a stab of guilt when she thought of her little brother.

Jon doubled over in laughter. "That's a good one!" when he stood up straight again they found that the woman was gathering her bags and preparing to leave. "Shoot! Let's hurry!"

The three children smudged their faces, clothes, and hair quickly then strode "warily" into the square. Jon stuffed Bartok in his pocket and the poor bat went down with an "UMMPH!" Alex stood out in front.

"Ma'am…?" she cooed softly.

The old woman looked over to her and gasped when she saw the three messy children. "You poor darlings!"

"My siblings and I got separated from our parents…" Alex bowed her head and sniffled. Acting skills from her father's side. "They live in the city of Paris… and they could only afford bus tickets to get all of us back home! We're very poor…"

The woman touched her heart. "Oh, my dear…"

"Yes… Well the bus was all full! And that evil bus driver must not have had a heart at all! He made the three of us get off just as he left. We were to take another bus but none ever came…"

Claire began to cry. Not because it was how she was to react, but because the story was so sad it brought her to tears. Jon had to resist a snicker.

Alex brought Claire up beside her and patted her shoulder. "It's okay…" she began to continue the story. "And to make it worst… we took shelter in a junkyard and while we were asleep somebody stole our tickets, Ma'am!"

The old woman held tears in her eyes as well. "You poor little angels! I'll get you home! I promise! I'll buy each of you a bus ticket!"

"Oh, thank you so very much Ma'am!" Alex hugged the woman around her chubby waist.

The woman knelt down in front of Alex and put her hand under her chin. "Your so very welcome deary! Why… you're so pretty you look like the Czarina Anastasia herself!" Alex flinched. "What a beautiful woman! She and the Czar Dimitri have a beautiful family as well! Have you ever seen there pictures?"

Alex shook her head glumly. "N-no Ma'am…"

"Well," she continued. "Two adorable little raven haired twins, one handsome little boy, and such a beautiful eldest daughter! She has red hair just like yours!" _'Mitri, Marie, Nicholas… _

"Uh…" Alex felt real tears begin to fall. "Thank you… But we really do miss our… parents…"

"Of course!" the woman stood up. "Let me get those tickets for you now! Just hold on!"

The old woman strode gracefully toward the near by bus terminal. While she was there, Alex sobbed just a little bit.

"We could go home you know…" Claire suggested wiping away her own tears.

"No…" Alex sniffed. "I-I'm fine… Let's just finish this journey okay?"

Claire nodded in understanding. Claire missed her mother as well, and even Fantasia. Jon had no one to miss… well his mother. But this journey would bring them back together… Although, it might make him and his new found buddy separate… For a second, Jon understood as well.

**XXX**

**Well there's another! And yes I realize that a Czar would particularly hang up "lost child" posters around a city. But this is DIMITRI we're talking about! He's not your typical Czar people! He's probably the sexiest Czar in Russian history so all the men hate him, the women love him but their husbands hold them back. Plus he started out on the streets so he has a right!! Anyways RR please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heeyyyy!!! FYI in the last chapter… uh Marie's hair is meant to be black and curly not brown… Sorry for the visual mix-up… hehe... Well enjoy this one! Oh by the way, I want you guys to help me out with the ending because I might not do the 4 book the way I did in The Forbidden Heir. So tell me in your comment what you want to see okay?**

**Cliffhanger**

**Happy Ending**

**You decide! Thanks!**

**XXX**

It was a starry night in France and the three children were on the road finally. Claire fell asleep against the window almost instantly after they boarded, while Alex and Jon were the only ones awake.

"I feel bad…" Alex commented sullenly.

Jon lifted an eyebrow. "How come?"

Alex shrugged. "That lady… she showed us so much kindness and we just used her!"

"Oh, come on! It's not that bad right? We're on our way to Paris, closer to the pieces—"

"Yeah, but… I feel like I should repay her… When I get back home, that's the first thing I'll do! I'll apologize to her and ask her to dinner, or invite her grandchildren over to play if she has any. Then she and Mama could—" The girl stopped herself.

"What? What is it?"

Alex shook her head. "Nothing… it's just that the lady said how much I look like my Mama… I kinda miss her. And Papa… and Nicholas, 'Mitri, Marie…" Alex sniffled and faced away from Jon to hide her tears.

"Hey…" Jon cooed. "It's okay! I know exactly how you feel. I miss my Mama too… So when ever you feel bad, just think of me. At least you can get your mama back without hurting anyone else…"

Alex looked up into his eyes. "What?"

Jon slapped himself mentally. "Uh… Well… I mean you can at least get your mom back one day. I can't… So look, just think of me when you miss her okay? I won't take any offense I swear!"

Alex looked at him hesitantly, and then placed her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thanks… I guess we're kind of the same huh?"

Jon chuckled. "Of course!" Hesitantly, he put his arms around her and squeezed her gently.

Alex let her face sink deeper into Jon chest and soon she fell asleep. Jon smiled to himself and placed his head on top of hers as he did before and fell into a deep slumber.

_Alex's Dream_

"_Alex?!" called a frantic female voice. "Alexandra where are you?!"_

_Alex found herself lying on a cold stone floor and her head snapped up as she heard her mother's voice. "Mama?"_

"_Alex?!" this time it was a male voice._

"_Papa?" Alex called out in the darkness. "Papa! Mama! Hello?"_

"_ALEXANDRA!" _

_Alex gasped. "Rasputin?" The young girl took a chance to survey her surroundings. She was on a bridge with a large chunk of it slipping off the edge. And there, falling with the stones of the bridge, were her parents. "NO!"_

"_Alexandra!!" cried Anya desperately. "RUN!"_

_Alex froze._

"_RUN DAMMIT, ALEX!!" Dimitri's voice shook with fear._

"_P-Papa?" tears began to fall. "Mama?"_

"_LOOK OUT!!!!!"_

_Then everything went black, and pain coursed through Alex's body…_

….waking her up. She screamed at the top of her lungs, causing all the passengers of the bus to awaken with surprise. Jon's arms tightened around her, Claire was at their side in a second, and Bartok flew secretly out of Jon's pocket..

"What?" Jon asked worriedly. "What happened?!?"

"Alex," Claire whispered rubbing her friends shaking shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"M-Mama… P-Papa? Dead…" then Alex sobbed silently.

Bartok flitted gently onto the young girl's shoulder and patted her neck. 'Master…' he thought in reference to Rasputin. 'She's only a little girl! Can't you—'

'No! She's a Romanov…'

Bartok sighed as he and the others comforted Alex.

XXX

Dimitri and Anya were sleeping near the phone. Dimitri head was placed in his folded hands, while Anya folded her arms along his back and her chin was gently on top. In times when they felt this helpless, they needed constant contact and closeness with each other to stay calm.

Suddenly, the phone rang and the parents sprang out of their position to reach for the phone and they bumped heads.

"Ow…" they both said monotonously as Dimitri grabbed the phone. "Hello? Yes, this is… WHAT? Alexandzra is where? Paris…? When did you see her? She… Boarding a bus…"

Anya placed her arms around Dimitri and squeezed tightly. "They found her?!?!" A huge smile grew on her husbands face as he nodded.

"Your sure it was her?!..." Dimitri's smile grew literally from ear to ear and peals of laughter flew from his mouth. "That… THAT'S GREAT! Thank you sir!!" as he hung up the phone, he stood up quickly and swirled Anya in his arms.

"What?!" Anya couldn't help but smile. "What happened? Where is she?"

Dimitri pulled Anya tightly against him and kissed her soundly on the lips. Anya swooned a little. "She's on her way to Paris! She still in the city limits, Anya!"

Anya let her emotions take control as tears fell. "So where to we get her?"

"We spread the word and try to catch her in the city," he pulled back and looked his wife in her tear filled eyes. "We're gonna have our baby back…"

"I love you…"

Dimitri smiled. "I love you, too…"

**Sorry that one was so short! But you guys just wait until the anniversary of my best Anastasia stories! I'm writing a new, better, longer, more fun, and action packed chapter for Baby Romanov and Rasputins return (this story.) It's Christmas break and my faveorite time to write my stories. **

**Also, I'm working on a short 4 chapter story about how Mitri', Marie, Nicholas, and of course Alex came to being. Some people tell me about how developed their characters are, and there's a reason behind it! So I'll be putting that up on Christmas day. The other new chapters will be posted the day after Christmas.**

**HAPPY CHISTMAS AND MERRY NEW YEAR GUYS!!! I'M BLESSED TO HAVE SUCH FAITHFUL READERS!**


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the ride to Paris seemed long for Alex. She was deathly afraid to fall asleep again for fear of seeing the actual "death" of her parents. The young princess was more afraid of this than Rasputin himself. Claire and Jon were sitting by her side, intently watching for any falling tears.

"Alex," Claire cooed stroking her hair. "We don't have to be here! We can go—"

"You go back Claire!!" shouted Alex pointing a finger at her friend. "You've been such a wuss that you'd probably bring the rest of us down!"

Claire flushed. "Alexandra… I'm only on this trip for you… no need to get angry!"

Alex shook her head. "I-I'm sorry… Let's just finish this mission okay?"

Bartok flitted secretly to Alex's tear stained face. "Hey… don't cry little one, okay?" he took a piece of her frazzled hair and combed it in front of eye. "There! Wear the new style to Paris! Be happy! We're close to the first of 8 pieces!"

Alex laughed. "Thanks!"

Jon smiled. "Yeah, Alex. Almost there!" he pointed out the window into the night, although it didn't seem like night where they were. The streets were lit with impossible brilliance and the people were skipping happily down roads, riding bicycles, painting pictures of the scenery, and street performers were gathering crowds to witness them.

"Wow!" Claire exclaimed. "I've never been here at night!"

"I've never been here at all!" Jon whispered in awe.

"Sophie and Vlad dragged me and Nicholas down here all the time when we were little…" Alex replied in a disgusted tone. "Sophie tried to make me try on frilly dresses… Yuck!" then Alex had to laugh. "The best part was when Vlad bought us shaved ice and took us to the top of the Eiffel Tower—" Alex stopped herself.

"What?" Jon and Claire asked simultaneously.

"The… the Eiffel Tower…" her eyes lit up like diamonds. "Look!" The three children peered out the window at the sight of the tall building that towered above the trees. "Look at the lights, guys! It's like they're cascading down in a stream! A stream of light!!!" Alex smiled up at Bartok. "I am I right?"

Bartok nodded. "Perfect detecting, little one!"

"So the piece is under the Eiffel Tower?" Claire asked.

"Must be!" Jon agreed.

"Then that's where we're headed," Alex concluded happily.

Eventually the bus slowed then stopped at a port near a fancy looking restaurant.

"Wow…" Claire whispered as they began to leave the bus. "There are lights everywhere!"

Alex turned to the bus driver before stepping off. "Thank you, sir!"

He nodded. "No problem, my child! Is there any particular place you're going?"

"Can you tell us how to get to the Eiffel tower?"

"Sure! Go down La Monsieur Road and take a left. La Monsieur Road is right here," he gestured to the street they were standing on. "Be safe! Someone could mistake you for the Russian princess…" he chuckled heartily as he closed the doors and drove off.

Alex sighed. "Does everyone think I look like the princess?"

"But you _are _the princess!" Claire exclaimed.

"SHHH!" Jon and Alex whispered.

"Let's just hurry up so we can move on to the next town," Alex mumbled as she moved the group to a frantic walk down the street.

XXX

"All of you," Dimitri shouted to the ban of young guards he was addressing. He held his head high and put on the most king like attitude he could without breaking a sweat. "Leave no home, or store, or even a rock unsearched when you reach the city. I _expect _my daughter home and safe before dawn. Remember, she's with a boy and another girl around the same age as her. If you find the other children… but not Alex… b-bring them here immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" the men shouted in unison.

Dimitri smirked. "Good… Now off you go!" the men filed out of the room. Dimitri waited a while then turned to Anya who was wearily putting 'Mitri to sleep on the couch. "Alright, Anya," he whispered lovingly. "I'll take 'Mitri to Sophie, and you get your coat."

Anya stared up at her husband in elated surprise. "We're going too?!"

Dimitri nodded. "I don't trust those men alone to find my daughter. We know her better anyway… right?"

Anya stood up and handed her son to his father. "Exactly… I'll be ready in 2 minutes."

"Okay," Dimitri concluded as she walked up the stairs. "Wear your old tan coat and your hat! We don't want anyone noticing us!" he added. "You'll be Anya the orphan and I'll be Dimitri the conman again… okay?"

Anya smiled and nodded once to the man she loved.

Dimitri headed down the hall to give the sleeping baby to Sophie. 'Did she really think she could run from us?' Dimitri thought to himself.

XXX

"There it is!" shouted Alex. "There's the Eiffel Tower!"

"It's beautiful!" Jon's eyes widened.

Poor Claire lagged behind and complained of a terrible cramp in her chest. "Did you bring anymore cookies Alex?" Claire begged.

But Alex paid no attention to what any of the other's were saying. She ran quickly until the tower was in full sight. Then, just when the tower was in reach, she ran full blast into a young woman.

"OW!" the woman cried.

Alex landed on her bottom and quickly sat at full height when she saw who the woman was. One of her mother's closest friends… Gina. "Uh… uh…" Alex stuttered.

"Alexandra?" the cried. "Is that you?"

"Uh…" Alex was frozen to her spot. 'Is my Mama here?" she thought.

"It is you!" the woman swept Alex into a hug just as Jon, Claire, and Bartok caught up. "Wow! I haven't seen you since you were 6! How old are you now?"

"T-ten…" Alex forced a smile.

"Wow, you are getting so big! And you look just like your mother! How is she by the way? She hasn't replied to any of my letters yet... Is she here?"

"Oh!" Alex put on a I'm-not-lying face. "She and my Papa went down to a restaurant with Vlad and Sophie so she let me and my friends come see the Eiffel Tower while the food was being ordered."

"Oh, okay," Gina answered. "You must be so mature if your mama let you out here by yourself! And who are your friends?"

"Uh… This is Claire and Jon…"

Claire curtsied and Jon bowed. "Nice to meet you…"

Gina bowed her head in reply. "The pleasure is mine! Well, what do you guys want to see?"

Alex shrugged. "Just the b-base…" she smiled.

"The… base?" Gina looked puzzled. "The most amazing part is the view from the top!"

"I know!" Alex hopped a little as she remembered how Vlad took her up. "But I've never seen the base!"

"Wow… uh…. Okay! I could get you there right now!"

"Thank you!" all the children said at once. Gina grabbed Alex's hand and pushed through the crowd out people at the base.

"Here… not much to see but here it is!"

"Thanks, Aunt Gina!" Alex exclaimed.

"Your welcome! Well big girl, I think I'll go say hello to your parents!"

"Alright!" Alex hugged Gina around the waist. "I'll see you later!" Gina waved one last time to the other children then left.

"You do realize that your parents aren't at a restaurant right?" Jon inquired. "You were pretty convincing!"

"Thanks," Alex shrugged. "But we'll be gone before she realizes I was lying!"

"Okay," Jon concluded. "Let's start digging!"

Bartok flew from Jon's pocket, looking more like a moth than a bat. He sniffed the ground and flew around in circles. After a while, he smelled the faint scent of Rasputin then turned around to the others. "I think I found it! Over here!" he flew back to the area he scented and pointed. "Yupp! That's it!"

Jon pushed his way to the sight and dug hungrily at the earth, until something cut his finger. "Ouch!" he shouted sticking his finger in his mouth.

Alex finished the digging. "Is this it?" she reached her hand into the small hole and pulled out a large shard of glass.

Bartok pressed his nose to it and sniffed. "This is it…" he mumbled fanning Rasputin's smell from his nose.

Alex smiled and pressed the glass into her coat pocket. "Let's hurry and get out of here before Gina comes back!"

Hopping with happiness, the children and Bartok skipped down the street and looked to find a place they could stay until morning.

XXX

Anya and Dimitri strode quickly through the city calling the name of their child. "ALEXANDRA!" no answer.

"Why would she even want to run away?" Anya question looking up into Dimitri's eyes. "I hope she remembers how much we love her…"

Dimitri kissed her forehead. "Just don't worry! We'll find her! Look, we're in the same city as her!"

Anya nodded hesitantly. "Okay…"

"ANYA!" called a voice from behind the couple. They turned around to find Gina running up to them.

"GINA?!" Anya embraced her friend tightly.

"Hey! Look at you all commonered up!" she squeezed Anya back. When she pulled away she turned to Dimitri. "Hey, Dimitri! I thought you would be the one completely against letting your daughter and her friends out alone!"

Dimitri shrugged. "I guess you heard too then huh?"

"Heard what?"

Anya grabbed hold of her husband. "A-Alex ran away from home a few days ago…"

Gina's jaw dropped. "She… WHAT?! I_ just_ saw her with her two little friends… named what? Claire and Jon…"

"WHAT?!" Dimitri stepped forward angrily. "Why the HELL didn't you stop her!"

"I didn't know she ran away! Honestly! She told me that you two let her and her friends go see the Eiffel Tower while you ordered food from a restaurant!"

"She _lied!_" Anya cried. "How could she do this?"

"Where did you see her?" Dimitri asked desperately.

"Come!" Gina exclaimed grabbing Anya's arm. "Follow me and I'll show you exactly where!"

XXX

Alex was relieved. She found the first piece and now the mission was that must closer to ending. Soon her family would be safe and she could go home trustworthy of her parents.

"Can we find some food please?!" cried Claire anxiously.

Alex smiled. "Alright… I've got a little bit of money from my allowance." She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out 5 gold coins. "This should buy us some corn dogs!"

"We deserve it too!" Jon exclaimed.

"So, what do we give the bat?" Bartok inquired.

Jon shrugged. "Go to a dog poop pile and eat some flies…" Alex giggled.

"Yuck!" Bartok complained. "Listen, sir! I eat sophisticated flies okay? Not the ones that fly around dog mess for a living…" Claire gasped. "What? It's the truth!" Bartok exclaimed.

"No… Alex's parents…" Claire breathed.

The group turned around, and there in plain sight was the Czar and Czarina. They were disguised as commoners and calling Alex's name. Alex's heart yearned to hug them for a moment, but then she remembered how the mission would save them all.

"Run!" Alex whispered loudly. The three ran with Bartok flitting behind. But of course, Claire was falling even behind him!

XXX

"Dimitri!" Anya exclaimed. "Look! IT'S CLAIRE!"

"What?!" Dimitri turned quickly to look in his wife's direction. There he saw a little blonde girl running quickly into the shadows behind an old building. "It's her alright! After her!!!"

"Claire!" Anya shouted. "Claire!! Come here! NOW!!!"

The girl turned to see the adults charging after her and tried to run faster; but when she turned back around, she ran into a trash can on the curb. As she began to stand up, Dimitri caught her.

"Claire!" Anya cried with relief although her eyes were glazed over in anger.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Dimitri exclaimed angrily shaking her shoulders. "We've been worrying sick! Anya hasn't slept since, you guys left! And even the younger children are beside themselves with worry!"

"Where are Alexandra and Jon?!" Anya inquired impatiently.

Tears spilled from Claire's green eyes. "I'm soooo s-so-r-ry-y!" she sobbed. "I-I-I-I-I-I don't kn-kno-o-w wh-e-ere they a-a-a-a-a-a-are!" she buried her face into Dimitri's chest.

Dimitri looked wearily up at Anya and Gina. "Let's get her back to the palace…" Anya choked on her words. "She looks hungry and worn out…"

Dimitri nodded. "But you WILL explain to us in the morning, Clarissa!" Claire nodded in his chest.

"And we ARE telling your mother about this immediately! After we find Alex she will be confined to the palace grounds for a year and I will suggest the same punishment for you!"

"Except not at the palace…" Dimitri concluded sternly. "Not for a year at least…"

"Are we understood?!" Anya exclaimed holding her tears.

"Yes…" Claire whispered.

XXX

"But what about Claire!" Alex exclaimed. "What if they got her?"

"Then they got her, Alex!" Jon concluded. "Look, she's better off at the palace anyway… and she was slowing us down…"

Alex slumped on the wall of the bus terminal they stopped at. "This is all my fault!"

XXX

As soon as the royal couple made it to the palace, Claire was locked in the small nursery that was attached to Anya and Dimitri's room when their children were newborns. Nicholas was overjoyed when he saw Claire come back, but became upset when he realized that his big sister didn't follow…

After they told Vlad and Sophie the story. Dimitri took Anya to sit in the gardens with him. Anya sobbed until her lungs and eyes were sore and Dimitri cried silently along with her; all the while pressing gentle kisses against her face. After a few hours, Anya went inside and told Dimitri to wait for her to come back.

When she returned, in her hands was a scrapbook of Alex through the years. The couple sat and laughed and cried until dawn… The gaurds came home with no Alex…

**Dudes… I wrote 7 pages on word… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If this is the definition of anniversary special I don't know what is! MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Anastasia III is back for the summer! I hope you guys enjoy this ultra short chapter! ^^ Oh just so everyone knows, this story is NOT meant to be historically accurate. It's just meant to be fun and adventurous.**

**OH and I think I should renew my disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: Eh hem! I don't own Anastasia. I do how ever own all the children in this particular story and they are COPYRIGHTED © **

Claire sat in the nursery of Anya and Dimitri's room, feeling terrible for running away from the palace in the first place. Still, she was fed and that made her happy.

She sighed. "I wish Alex and Jon were here… Oh, they're going to hate me for getting caught!"

Suddenly, there was a light knocking at the door. "Claioh?" squeaked 'Mitri's tiny voice. "Are you weewee in there?"

Claire stood and slowly opened the door. "Yes. Hi 'Mitri," she groaned.

The toddler jump into her arms. "We missed you! We missed you! Fantissa missed you too!"

"And I missed all of you guys!" she had to smile before she came to realization. "But… I'm in trouble… big trouble. I shouldn't be speaking to anyone right now…"

'Mitri nodded. "Okay…" he mumbled as he turned away. He stopped then turned back. "Clairoh? Is Awex okay?"

Claire nodded and ruffled his hair. "She's fine Dragon. And she'll be home soon."

"'Mitri!" shouted Anya from afar. "Go find Papa and take your bath!"

"Coming Mama!" he replied. He flashed a little smile at Claire then ran away.

Claire groaned, flopping helplessly onto the makeshift bed in the small, pale blue room. "They'd better come back soon!"

XXX

This morning, as the trio slept in a small alley, Jon was the first to wake up. He was tired, cold, and starving. 'I don't wanna do this mission anymore…' he wined inwardly. 'I wish I was Claire…"

_Stick to the plan or your mother. Will. DIE!_

The familiar evil voice flooded his mind. He was beginning to loathe everything that the cruel man stood for. And Jon had to think, did he really want to risk the entire life of a family to save one person? Even if that person was his mother…

"Ugh…" Jon moaned pressing his face into his hands.

"Yeah," Alex seemed to agree as she woke up. "I miss Claire too…"

Jon scoffed. "Miss Claire? Watch! We'll find the next pieces by tomorrow without her slowing us down!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Don't be so rude!"

"Well it's true!" he giggled.

"Whatever…" Alex sighed. She stood up and shook her bag around. "Bartok! Wake up we need the next clue!"

"Woah!" exclaimed the bat flitting out drunkenly. "Are trying to give me an aneurism?!"

"Hurry up!" Alex shouted ignoring him. "My parents could be coming back anytime soon!"

"Alright! Alright!" Bartok brushed himself off and landed on Jon's shoulder. Clearing his throat, he began. "On the bridge… of broken uh… stuff… near the mansion of the… old ruler… of Russia… and such…"

Jon shook his head. "Nice one…"

"You think so?" Bartok asked, flattered.

Alex smiled at the sarcasm. "Well, Grandmamma was the old ruler--" she looked at the bat in surprise. "We don't have to go to the Dowager's Mansion do we?!"

Bartok nodded. "That's where the pieces are!"

"How many this time?"

"Two!"

Alex sighed. "But if I go there… Someone will definitely find me!"

"Do you want to save your family?" Jon asked urgently.

"Well," she turned her gaze to her feet. "Of course I do…"

"Well then we'll figure out how to sneak there and back!"

Alex sat against the wall in the alley to think. "Vlad and Sophie…"

"Will not find you!" Jon sat next to her and gently patted your shoulder. "I won't let anyone see you!"

Alex looked between Jon and Bartok and made her decision. "Alright… Let's go!"

"How are we gonna get there?" Bartok inquired.

Just then, an announcement was made from around the corner. "Free tourist bus ride! Free bus ride!" The three raced to where the announcers voice was heard. "We're touring all of Paris including the countryside! Available to the first fifty people!"

Alex and Jon made a mad dash for the bus and hopped on. "We can get off when we're near the house," Alex noted.

"And you know the way?" Jon asked.

"Of course! I've been going to Vlad and Sophie's since I was in diapers!"

XXX

After giving the twins a bath, Dimitri retired to his study to wait for some information about his missing daughter. Anya was upstairs bathing Nicholas. He sighed. "One down, two to go…"

Just then, Vlad walked in and patted his shoulder. "Any luck?"

Dimitri shook his head. "No…" he looked up into his friend's tired eyes. "But you should go home Vlad… We can handle it from here."

"No, Dimitri," Vlad answered sternly. "I am home. I want to stay and help to find my granddaughter."

Dimitri smiled briefly. "Thank you… But you know you need to stay and maintain that house. Besides, isn't Sophie's ball coming up?"

"Oh, yes!" Vlad slapped himself lightly. "I had completely forgotten! We'll have to cancel…"

"Wait no…" enlightenment flashed across Dimitri's face. "What if you set a trap for Alex…?"

Vlad looked confused. "Set a trap? How?"

"If I know my Alex, she's still in Paris… I'll get more clues of where she is from Claire and we can lure Alex and Jonathan to your house using the one thing she's weak against."

"Oh, and what's that?"

**Hmm… I wonder what Alex's one weakness is! Lol Sorry this one is so short! I'm just figuring out how my story goes again! The next chapter will be longer and better! RR**


End file.
